the underworld
by Shinibe
Summary: also authored by GOthic-Aoi....In the year 2046 the war between the miko-vampires and the Youkai was almost complete. There are very few Youkai left in this world thanks to my kind. Our mission is to hunt them down and kill them all.
1. Default Chapter

HEY ALL!!!! Yes I know not ANOTHER story -_-... no one loves me.... but this time it is just not me!!!!!! Gothic-Aoi is also writing this story!!!! So.... we BOTH hope you enjoy it lots!!! Ummm oh yeah ONWARD WITH THE STORY!!!!  
  
In the year 2046 the war between the miko-vampires and the Youkai was almost complete. There are very few Youkai left in this world thanks to my kind. Our mission is to hunt them down and kill them all. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* Snap* *click*  
  
"Make sure you get a good picture of them" a woman dressed in all black looked around and nodded at her partner. "Lets go," he said. He jumped off of the bridge and into the streets. She followed. They were chasing two Youkai that had recently killed a vampire. "The streets are full we cannot open fire here" she yelled after hearing him cock his gun. "We can and we will!" he fired his gun into the youkai's back. Then the real shooting began. The Youkai both neko, turned around and started firing. She shot back as well as her partner. Then she saw it. Her partner had hit a woman and the bullet was killing her. "It'll be ok just hang on" she heard someone say.  
  
The youkai were running now and she was not going to let them get away. She chases after one of the neko youkais while her partner did the same. " Where did you go..." he shot out of his hiding place and into an ally. She followed reloading her gun. She shot him 6 times in the back. " AAAAGGGGRRRR YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT" he collapsed. "Really because I thought you has to be living to kill someone." She said sarcastically. Then she heard it. She jumped up in he air as three bullets zoomed under her. She jumped and snapped the guy's neck. She picked up the gun and looked at the ammunition. "Oh we do have a problem." She heard a growl and a snap. "oh no...." she feared the worst. Her partner was dead. She had to get back to the safety of the house.  
  
She took off grabbing her partner's camera off the ground. She stopped. She looked at the drain to her right and listened carefully. It sounded like there were a dozen maybe two or three youkais down there. She had to report this. She took off. Her speed was not great seeing how she was only ¼ vampire but she made it up with her miko skills. She was ¾ miko and the most powerful one at that. She ran. The Youkai was close to her now. She turned around and shot him 4 times with her miko blasts. 'That should slow him down.' She raced into her car and drove to the house.  
  
She slammed open the door and walked over to her best friend. "We have a problem." She said. "What's this about a problem? A voice asked from the stairs. "Kouga they attacked us in the middle of a huge crowd!!" she said. "Did you get them??" He asked. "no I got one but the other got away." " Really kagome I thought you would have killed them both.. Next time I will just have to let kikyou do it." "There were a band of Youkai down there I heard them." She said. "Really how many kagome two dozen?" kouga said with a sarcastic reply. She saw the weapons director come up to her. "He's right kagome we've hunted them to the brink of extinction there hasn't been a clan for ages." He said giving her a pat on the butt. "Miroku...." She slapped him and went back to talking to kouga. "I would rather you prove me wrong then for me to be right." Kagome said. She walked off with sango and miroku following her.  
  
"miroku what is your newest weapon?" kagome asked as they entered her room. "nothing new yet." He said. "well work on it. Sango I need you to help me develop theses photos." She handed sango the camera and went to her computer. "oh and miroku check these out for me ok?" she threw him the bullets. He nodded and left to check out the glowing bullets.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
well we hope you liked the first chapter...... really we do...now just check out our other stories kay? LOL anyways R&R PPL!!! Pwease?!?!? 


	2. enter the human inuyasha

Sango took the film and nodded to Kagome lightly before rushing out and closing the door behind herself almost silently. Kagome sighed. Her partner was dead, sure they had only known eachother since--forever-- but she'd get over it, right? She shook her head of those thoughts and logged onto her computer. Sango had already transfered the files into her hard-drive, all she had to do was look at them. She clicked on the file-folder and images upon images popped up, each in its own window. She sighed and sifted through them slowly, she was getting bored until she looked at the picture from the street. She blinked with a look of bewilderment on her face and zoomed in upon the young man's face. "Were they after you?" she asked to herself. A knock came upon her door, she ignored it. Kikyo came in holding up dresses, Kagome looked up and then back to her computer examining the picture of the human male. "Come on Kagome. You must be ready for tonight." "What's tonight?" "Did you forget the party so quickly? The whole covenment is comming to Koga's house this evening." "As far as I know this is still Sesshomaru's house." she said with a harsh tone to the girl. Kikyo rolled her eyes and held the dresses up to her slim frame in a full body mirror. "Oh come now, Kagome. What're you looking at over there?" she laid the dresses limply on a sofa and walked behind Kagome who ignored her all the same, like she wasn't even there. "Oh he's darling. If he wasn't human I'd date him." "If who wasn't human?" Koga asked startling them both. Kikyo laughed and walked over running a hand along his shouler lightly. "Nothing. Nothing at all." she said, Koga ignored her. "Kagome I expect you to be dressed for tonight." "If your not going no need to dress." she said standing up, forgeting to take the pictures from the screen, she grabbed her trenchcoat and stalked towards the door. "Where are you going?" he asked harshly. She ignored him and continued out the door. She got in her car and sped off of the grounds through the huge iron gate without another word. "InuYasha Tatsuma. Are you in lead with the youkai?" she whispered to herself as she took off toward the adress she had hacked from files in the city computers.

_(with InuYasha)_

_(INU POV)_ I had been chased down the sub-way station and shot at all in one day. My day was really looking up. I didn't know who the people were, or why they were after me, but when your being chased the first thing that comes to mind is, 'Run'. I was in the hallway looking for someone when a man stopped me and began to chat, he had long brown hair and unusually sharp canines for a human. "Hello." he said. "Hi. I said making my way toward the elevator. He followed. I got in and shots rang toward our direction. Somehow I was knocked to the ground and the man's eyes went cloudy as he hovered over me. I screamed an ear shattering scream as he bit into my neck and spit the blood into a vile. I lay on the ground as he got away. I jerked wildly and clutched at the wound harshly. ((normal POV)) Kagome stood in the entrance of the elevator, only having a minor wound on her shoulder, InuYasha looked worse. She had found the human. She dragged him up and outside before throwing him in the car and taking off. "Who are you?" he asked. "Shut up. Tell me why the youkai were after you." "Youkai? What the hell are they!? And who the hell are you!?" he yelled in her ear. She switched gears and skidded around a corner quickly. "Youkai / Demons. That man that was with you. Why were you talking to him? What part do you play in this war?" "War? What war?" "Like it or not. You've just stepped right in the middle of a war between vampires and lyoukai that's been going on for well more than a century. Now tell me why the youkai wanted you." "I don't know! Ok, lady! I don't know who you are, what the hell lycans are or why they're after me ok?!" She glanced at him and then back to the road. It stayed silent for about two minutes before she spoke up. "Kagome." "What?" "My name it is Kagome." "Oh, thank you, my name is.." "InuYasha Tatsuma age 26." "How did you-" She swerved a corner making him shut up. Her eyes began to droop slightly and she swerved a bit as she drove. "What the hell? Are you alright?" "Shut up I'm fine." she said grumpily. He looked her over and noticed her shoulder. "Your hurt." "I'm fine now shut up." she said harshly and then fainted at the wheel. InuYasha grabbed the wheel but lost control sending them, and the car into the water. "Shit!" he yelled and un-buckled them both, he grabbed her and kicked the windows out flooding the car with water. Swimming to the surface he got them both to the beach and fell onto the sand beside the knocked out Kagome. He looked at her and noticed she wasn't breathing. Quickly he got up and pushed on her chest couting to five each time. Kagome turned her head to one side and coughed up the water from her lungs. a ripping sound could be heard as InuYasha ripped part of his shirt tying off her wound.


End file.
